Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wheelchairs, and more particularly a handrail for a wheelchair.
Description of the Background Art
Transferring a person between a wheelchair and vehicle, and vice versa, is a difficult maneuver for many disabled persons and their caregivers. The difficulty is particularly acute for persons and caregivers new to wheelchair use, who have not yet become familiar with safe wheelchair practices, such as patients leaving a hospital with a temporary disability. In all instances, there is moment where the person is between the wheelchair and the vehicle with neither available for reliable support. Many times the person will grab the vehicle door, which is itself movable and unreliably supportive.
In many cases, a simple handrail between the wheelchair and vehicle would provide all the assistance needed to enable a safe transfer. A permanently deployed handrail, however, would interfere with normal wheelchair use.
A need therefore exists for wheelchair transfer handrail that can be quickly deployed when needed, yet compactly and securely stowed or removed when not in use.